Matching Tattoos
by Red Addiction
Summary: Just a short drabble of Crow getting a tattoo that matches Aion's because he's hopelessly in love.


Crow clutched Aion's wrist tightly as he shut his eyes. "You don't have to go through with this you know." Aion said gently as he ran his fingers through Crow's hair. "I know but I do want this." Crow opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.

"Alright as long as you're sure that you still want this." Aion smiled down at him. "Wimpion I'm sure. I've been sure for months. This is my body and I want a tattoo like yours." Crow returned the smile.

"I don't know why you would want matching tattoos considering things can change between now and twenty years from now." Aion shook his head. "Aion we'll still be together twenty years from now. I know we will." Crow shook his head as he pulled Aion into a kiss.

"I will trust your judgement Rodent." Aion chuckled after they had parted. "You better Wimpion or else." Crow grinned at him.

"Now Rodent if you have to you can squeeze my hand as tightly as needed." Aion kissed the back of Crow's hand gently. "Okay. Aion thank you for being here." Crow smiled at him.

"You don't have to thank me Crow. I wouldn't let you go through this alone." Aion returned the smile and kissed the top of Crow's head. "Alright are you ready?" The tattoo artist walked into the room.

"Yep." Crow said. Aion gave his hand a squeeze. "You know I don't see too many male couples getting matching tattoos." The guy remarked as he got to work cleaning the outside of Crow's right ankle.

"I was considering getting a tattoo for a while and then I started going out with this wimp and I figured I might as well get the same tattoo he has because I'm hopelessly in love." Crow smiled up at Aion. The guy looked at Aion for a few seconds before he got back to work. "Good choice. Must be difficult being with someone that attractive. How's it look?" The guy finished cleaning the skin and began to do the stencil transfer.

"It can be but it's also satisfying to to know that he's mine. It looks good." Crow smiled as he noticed Aion turning a light shade of pink before looking down at the stencil on his ankle. The guy grabbed his machine and began to start the linework. Crow squeezed Aion's hand tightly. "It's okay the pain will subside." The guy said without looking up.

"I'm good I just enjoy nearly breaking my boyfriend's hand." Crow grit out through his teeth. "He's good his humor is still intact." Aion chuckled lightly as he ran his free hand through Crow's hair.

"That's good. This should only take half an hour at the most." The guy said as he finished the outline and switched the needle for a filler needle. He began to do the filling. "Good." Crow managed to say. They dropped into silence as the guy finished filling the outline in.

"Okay there you go." The guy said as he finished. "It looks great." Aion said as he inspected the tattoo.

"You did a great job." Crow said as he finally looked at it. "I'm glad you like it. Now I just have to clean it and bandage it and you're good to go. Is it safe to assume that your boyfriend can help you with the aftercare?" The guy said as he began to clean the tattoo.

"Yes I can. I still remember everything when I got mine done." Aion nodded his head. "Good although when you get home you need to keep your ankle elevated. It's going to hurt and be hard to walk in a few days. If you put some ice on it you should be good." The guy said as he wrapped a bandage around Crow's ankle.

"Thanks. Hey Wimpion want to help me up?" Crow looked at Aion. "Of course Rodent." Aion chuckled as he helped Crow up. They went out into the main part of the tattoo parlor and Aion payed the man.

"Hey Aion can I have a piggy back ride home?" Crow said as soon as they were outside. "Of course. I don't want you on your ankle too much either." Aion bent down a little so that Crow could hop on his back. The two made their way home.

"Hey Aion." Crow said suddenly. "What is it?" Aion rubbed his right hand over Crow's tattoo.

"I love you." Crow buried his face in Aion's hair. "I love you too very much." Aion chuckled lightly as he continued walking home.

_**A/n: Okay so I have a headcanon that Crow has a tattoo on his ankle. It's just interesting canon wise because as far as I know there's nothing to suggest that Crow does or doesn't have a tattoo and at first glance he looks like the only one in Shingan who doesn't have it. Besides I ship him and Aion so hard and the thought of matching tattoos is just so cute to me. Yes I am alive I'm just having a hard time finishing my WIPs. Well hopefully you enjoy.**_


End file.
